In Lond Ernil
Die Nimroth fährt nun schon Wochen nach dem Hafen Ernil`s, als sie am frühen Morgen den Turm Galadriels erblickten, der mit farbigen Lichtern den Wanderern der Wogen von Ferne schon ein warmes und trockenes Bett verspricht. Und so wie der heimkehrende Jüngling dem sanftem Bette unter dem Gesang seiner fürsorglichen Mutter in den Schlummer geführt wird, so führt durch den frühen Morgennebel das tiefes Dröhnen der Glocke des Seewachtturmes die Reiter der Wasserstraße in den empfangenen Hafen . Als sie den um den Turm, der am Fuße und Ende des langen ca. 900 Meter aus dem Meer herausragenden ca. 800m hohen Basaltfelsens als Beispiel elbischen Schaffens umschiffen, erstrahlt der Besatzung der Nimroth, deren Hauptrah und Segel nun eingeholt werden, das Weiß der Häuser, die terrassenförmig in den Basaltfelsen eingebaut werden, entgegen. An einigen Stellen mussten die Erbauer einen Steigungswinkel von ca.45° bewältigen, was zum terrassenförmigen Hausbau führte. Man sieht von der See kaum die großen und langen Straßen der Stadt, da die Häuser in ihren oberen Stockwerken weit ausladend gebaut wurden so das die Bewohner des fünften oder aus siebenden Stockwerkes aus dem Fenster blickend, ihren Nachbarn die Hände reichen könnten.Drei große breite Überflutungsmoor können die riesigen Wassermengen die auf die Küstenstadt niedergehen aufnehmen und in die See zurückgeben. Gleichzeitig teilen die Kanäle die Stadt in drei Stadtteile, die an im Westen und Osten von undurchdringlichen Mauern umgeben sind, die bis in das Meer hineinreichen. Neben dem Weiß der Häuser fallen vor allem die vielen bunten Fahnen auf, die von den großen Häusern der Stadt und auch von den Türmen der wehrhaften Befestigungen der Stadtmauern und auch von den Wehrtürmen in der Stadt froh und stolz vom Reichtum der Stadt und ihrer Bewohner kündigen. Und von der höchsten Stelle des Felsens prangt die Burg des Prinzen mächtig dem Himmel empor, als wolle sie mit mit dem Sternenhimmel und den Sonnenaufgängen um die Gunst des Betrachters buhlen, wer größer sei in seiner Pracht. Unter diesen erbaulichem Anblick lässt ihr nun die Nimroth im Hafen einen Ankerplatz finden, den sie so bitterlich nötig hat. Den an dem Rumpf nagen schon die kleinsten Bewohner von Ulmos Reich. Nun will ich nicht hier die Zeit vergeuden und all die prächtigen Schiffe aufzählen, die sich wie an einer Perlenschnur aufreihend im Hafen prächtig aufgestellt den Bewohner der Häuser von Lond Ernil mit Stolz präsentieren. Denn der Grund Eurer Abkehr vom tobendem Wellengetöse ist nicht nur das trockene Bett, sondern der Verkauf der erbeuteten Kräuter und der Besuch einiger ehrenwerter Herren, die zur Zeit auf das Gewimmel der Schiffe im Hafen, vom obersten Stadtteil herunter schauend, wie ein Strandurlauber die Juwelen vor seinen Füßen auflesend. 'Die verfluchten Amphorenthumb|left' Während der Fahrt wurden einige der Vasen unter Zauberkraft prüfend auf einige gemeine Flüche der Haradrim`s untersucht und auch erfolgreich gebannt. Während Borathor der Zauberer jene unglückseligen verfluchten Vasen lieber gleich dem tobenden Meere übergeben wollte doch Silyandur, der Elb und Lechdan Rachef setzten sich mit lockeren Worten durch. Die so gereinigten Vasen wurden von den wertvollen Kräutern geleert und die Vasen wurden vom Kapitän Allatar, dem die Vasen gehörten, auf ein Transportgerät geladen welches wie einer Lore gleich, durch die langen Straßenschluchten von einem Kran nach Oben gezogen wurde. Währenddessen gelüstete es dem Lechdan, Besitzer der richtigen Nimroth und im vermeintlichem Besitz der Kräuter nach einem gelungenem Verkauf mit sattem Gewinn beim Verkauf der Kräuter; die während der langen Fahrt vom Druiden Draxus unter Hilfe des gefangenen Kochs in bester Manier bereitet wurden. Schon senkte sich düst und fahl das Mondlicht auf die Stadt als achtbare Käufer gefunden wurden, die zu dieser ungewohnten Stunde bereit waren ein Geschäft abzuschließen, an das sie noch lange zurückdenken würden. Denn, so beklagten die Mitglieder der Handelsgilde, seid einigen Monaten erlitten sie einen so starken Verlustschmerz beim Anblicke ihre leeren Kassen, dass sie wohl zur Linderung ihrer bedauerlichen Situation durch Anbieten blanker Goldstücke im Wechsel des Besitzes der Kräuter, Linderung ihrer Seelenqual versprachen. ' Silyandur und Draxus' = Während nun wertvolles Kräutergut den Besitzer wechselt, schlichen die beiden Helden durch die dunklen und aufsteigenden Gassen dem Transport der Vasen hinterher und gelangten so zum dem Lagerhaus der Familie Finariell. Angesicht einer nicht vorhandenen Einladung verwandelte sich Draxus in eine Ratte, jene Tiere für die keine Öffnung zu klein ist, fand so Zugang zu dem großem Haus. Darin schlich er, wie es sich für Ratten ziemt zuerst in den Keller.Hier fand er die Vasen fein säuberlich gestapelt und überall lagen die aufgerissenen Korkdeckel und Wachstücher herum, mit denen die Vasen wasserdicht verschlossen wurden. Allatar hat aber nach der Entnahme der Kräuter die Vasen wieder verschlossen. Im Obergeschoss befindet sich ein Wirtschaftsraum aus denen Flüche und eine Waffentat gegen Allatar und die Nimroth auf dem Schiff erschollen. Silyandur und Draxus eilen in den Hafen = So begaben sie sich warnend dem Schiffe entgegen, welches fest verstaut im Hafen lag. Zwerge und Besatzung mussten sich im dunklem Rumpf des Schiffes verstecken um den kommenden Waffentaten unserer Helden nicht den Glanz zu nehmen. Bei Dunkelheit kamen dann auch die Getreuen des Ta Spaminoin und verlangten von Allatar die Herausgabe des Inhaltes der Vasen und konnten sich dabei auf einen Vertrag berufen. Doch Allatar kam lieber seinen Pflichten als Kapitän dort nach , wo die Ratten ihren Umtrieben am liebsten nachkamen: Im Lagerraum der Nimroth.! Während Lechdan der anscheinend berechtigten Pfändung der Kräuter mit mächtigen Hieben die Angreifer von der Planke fegte, schoss Silyandur seine Wundwespen vom Mast auf die gegnerischer Streiter herab. Unter Deck warteten Kapitän , die Zwerge und die Besatzung auf die Eroberung der Nimroth. Doch keiner der Angreifer stürmte das Schiff. Dafür hörten die Zwerge am Bug die Geräusche, welche in den Holzrumpf gekrallten Finger verursachten, deren zugehörige Körper langsam aber sicher ins Meer rutschen. Mehrere Kämpfer hatten sich anbetracht der mutigen und vernichtenden Schläge des Lechdan mit Anlauf im Sprung auf das Schiff bewegen wollen. Doch war die Reichweite nicht gut eingeschätzt worden und so gelangte keiner der Springer auf das Schiff, sondern mussten mit letzter Kraft ihrer Hände von außen an die Bordwand krallend, langsam in Ulmos Reich abgleiten. Draxus , in seiner Verachtung des Gegner auf dem Steg schon eine Siegerpose einnahm, erhielt einen vernichtendenHieb. Doch stürmte Lechdan an den letzten Kämpfern der Schiffseroberer vorbei und heilte den Draxus von seiner Verwundung. Doch als der letzte Hieb getan und es an das verdiente Beute machen ging, erschien mit Macht und Stärke die Wachen des Hafens und fragten nach dem Grund des kurzfristigen Geplänkels.